The Guild Master
by WhiteMoonxBlackSun
Summary: Unable to become a genin due to the civilian council after the Mizuki incident, Naruto launches himself into civilian work. Despite this status, the last Uzumaki, son of the 4th Hokage and the child of prophecy will shake the foundations of the ninja world. Based off of Naruto: Guild Master by IdeasMaker.
1. Chapter 1 Konoha:Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the idea for this story, which belong to their respective authors.

"Naruto Uzumaki has failed his latest academy graduation exam and thus cannot be considered a ninja in training."

The declaration rang in the meeting room of the Hokage tower: the civilian council smirked amongst themselves, the clan council seemed neutral on the outside but were a tad uneasy and the Sandaime was silent though one could tell that he was very displeased. The person in question stood facing the council, the boy of twelve being uncharacteristically quiet.

Naruto Uzumaki, the village's former number one most unpredictable ninja was now a civilian. This was mainly due to prejudice against the nine tailed fox that was currently sealed inside the boy. The Kyuubi had wrecked havoc in the village, killing many before the Yondaime managed to "kill" the demon. Though only the adults knew the truth of the situation, it did not stop the jinchuriki from being isolated and living a generally miserable life.

Despite this mistreatment and sabotage from others the boy held no grudge against the village instead vowing to earn their respect. Naruto could outrun ninja squads from chunin to jonin, even anbu level almost on a daily basis. The blond ninja-to-be somehow also managed to prank users of the Byakugan without being caught despite the bloodline's ability to allow the user to see 360 degrees around them. He even managed to find a way to fool trackers from the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. If it had been any one else, said person would have been praised and considered a future genius, sadly it was not to be.

"But I managed to successfully create clones! I used them to beat up Mizuki before he was about to kill Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

This was in fact true, after his failure one of the academy instructors had told Naruto to steal the sealing scroll and learn a jutsu from it as part of a secret test in order to pass. Both parts were successful as the boy snuck the scroll out and within the span of a few hours learned the Shadow Clone jutsu, one that was forbidden due to the chakra cost of the technique, easily able to sap all the chakra of a normal ninja. Soon after there was a confrontation resulting in the injury of another academy instructor, Iruka and Naruto had used a baffling amount of clones to neutralize the threat.

"You should be executed for the theft, stealing a scroll full of dangerous jutsu." Koharu pronounced while Homura the other advisor nodded as well.

"The boy should be placed under my command. I am sure that he would have some use." Danzo said smoothly, the old warhawk itching to control the jnchuriki's power.

The room went silent as the killing intent of the Hokage washed over them.

"Need I remind everyone that Naruto aided in the capture of a traitor to the village despite the lack of official ninja status? We have more pressing matters to deal with, mainly the fact that the traitor has dealings with Orochimaru. In addition, since the council has stripped Naruto of his ninja status, you have no basis for your demand. Unless you are thinking of forcing a civilian to do things that ninja are not made to do."

Danzo grimaced at the information, while Naruto no longer had the protection of the Hokage, it also meant that he would be technically unable to forcibly recruit the boy into his organization.

In the end, Iruka was unable to pass Naruto due to the civilian requirements for the test and the Hokage was stopped by politics. Most of the civilians were still against him and Naruto was now in dire straits.

He had no resources to support himself with, as there would be no work for a young orphan boy, especially one with his reputation.

The meeting came to a close with the verdict as followed, which was summarized by the Hokage in a resigned voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki is now considered a civilian and will not be allowed to retake the academy exams. He is required to vacate his current apartment as soon as possible."

'_This is so unfair! How in the world am I going to survive? I was already on thin ice to begin with_.' Naruto raged inside his head, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He was irritated at the old man but knew at the same time that the council had too much power. He turned to the Sandaime and bowed.

"Hokage-sama, since the meeting is done I shall take my leave."

He turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the shocked silence that followed for various reasons. He had not used his usual nickname for the Hokage, he had not yelled but had simply left.

"I hope the council is proud of what they have done: destroyed a young boy's dream and possible sentenced him to death in a sense. He could have been great, but that has been nipped at the bud." The Hokage rose and exited as well, leaving the civilian and clan council to mull his words.

When the civilian council thought that the Hokage was out of earshot, one side of the room erupted into cheers.

"The demon child is finished!"

"Woohoo! No more problems!"

The clan council side face palmed at the stupidity. For once they were all in accord about something and that never usually happened.

"I never thought that I would find something more troublesome then my wife…" Shikaku Nara muttered shaking his head. His friends Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi nodded, understanding the implication of the statement.

"The civilian council has always been illogical, however this has breached a whole new level." Shibi Aburame added.

"As much as I hate the Kyuubi, I have to agree." Tsume Inzuka growled.

"You would think that they would eventually learn the difference between the child and the monster inside of him." Hiashi Hyuuga added.

In the end, there was nothing they could do to remedy the situation, however scathing it was that civilians could dictate how ninja affairs were handled. The clan heads silently left the room through varying methods, leaving the civilian council to celebrate their victory.

While this was occurring, Naruto had returned to his apartment after trying to ignore all the dirty looks directed at him as he walked.

'Well then, at least I got something out of this disaster. Somehow I think I have knowledge of my clan techniques.' Naruto then thought back to the moment he had stopped in a clearing with the scroll.

**Flashback**

"Okay so this scroll has to have something awesome in it for me to learn so I can pass and finally become a ninja."

Naruto muttered as he unfurled the scroll.

Suddenly the scenery shifted and he came face to face with a woman with red hair in twin buns and a white kimono.

Unknown to Naruto and likely the rest of the village, the forbidden scroll was in fact created by Mito Uzumaki to contain her clan's techniques, which would only appear on the scroll to members of said clan. Her husband, the Shodai Hokage also added his own techniques for future descendants. Only he forgot to label the scroll before his death so the reason for its creation was lost. When the Niidaime found the scroll containing his brother's strongest jutsu, he decided to add his own as well as the name Forbidden Scroll was coined. Since only Uzumaki clan members were able to access the clan techniques, knowledge of its existence was lost as time passed.

To make matters worse in a sense, the Uzumaki techniques were sealed and hidden in what was thought to be the patterns on the outside of the scroll. This would have distracted thieves, as they would open it only to find a blank scroll. In addition the sealing contained a part of the sealer's soul, which was the clan secret for passing on knowledge from one person to another. In this case, the leader's soul would judge and teach if the student was found worthy.

"Who are you?" He wildly looked around and added, "Where am I?"

"I am Mito Uzumaki, matriarch of the clan and since you are here, you are a descendent of the Uzumaki clan. As for your other question, we are currently inside your mind."

"Why is my head so empty?" Naruto looked confusedly.

"This is a kind of like a bubble of sorts where I will be imparting onto knowledge of our clan." Mito answered and then raised an eyebrow at Naruto's dumfounded expression.

The seals that made this possible also allowed Mito to see into Naruto's life up until this point and needless to say, she was not impressed.

"They forgot about the Uzumaki clan once the Kyuubi attacked, and treated you horribly due to an extremely biased point of view." Mito muttered, becoming increasingly annoyed.

The seal kept the knowledge out of the Konoha elders' hands as well as any thieves since their knowledge was very tightly guarded and therefore treated as a danger. Others assumed that the information was passed through word of mouth or via apprenticeship, which would explain why, little was known about the mysterious but dead clan.

"The knowledge that I am about to give you must be kept at all costs. No one and I mean no one will know of this understand?" Mito said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Clan secrets are secrets after all. Besides who would believe that I got the knowledge from a vision thing anyway? I swear to uphold this promise on my ninja way!" He gave Mito a thumbs up.

Mito returned the smile and poured the knowledge into Naruto's brain. Once the transfer was complete Naruto was jolted back to reality and without a moment's pause opened the scroll to learn a new jutsu and the rest is history.

**Flashback End**

When Naruto reached apartment, he quickly gathered his few belongings as angry civilians regularly invaded his house. He quickly learned to hide his belongings very effectively. After packing everything away he gave the apartment that had been his home for years one last look. It was in terrible condition, but it had been home.

'What am I going to now?' He thought, the possibilities were not appealing.

**'Kit, you're going to have to find a job of some sort'**

'Yeah I know Kurama, but I seriously doubt that will be easy.'

Due to Mizuki's declaration during the scroll fiasco, Naruto now knew about his tenant. During his meeting with Mito, the two had also visited the Kyuubi for the first time.

The meeting was interesting for the both of them.

**Flashback**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The pair of Uzumaki's found themselves in a sewer, the walls made of pipes leading down a hallway of sorts.

"The inside of my mind if a sewer?" Naruto muttered as he followed the path.

"Well, considering past events, I am surprised that it isn't worse." Mito answered and elaborated when met with Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"Well I know for a fact that if I or your mother had been in this situation it would probably be full of corpses of our enemies, despite the fact that love is the key component of maintaining the seal strong. If you were not who you were, the seal could have been released already."

Naruto then came to a larger room with an extremely large iron gate at the end of the room with a single seal in front. The two walked over and whatever was behind the bars also came into view.

**"What brings my current and a previous container here?"** The voice of the kyuubi rumbled.

"Just checking the state of the seal and to see how you have been faring."

Naruto managed to keep quiet but Mito noticed his confusion.

"How much do you know about the kyuubi Naruto?"

"Well, there was the story about how the Yondaime killed the demon which isn't true since the fox is right there and that's about it. Oh and that everyone hates on him through me." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

The fox snorted, **"One would think that after a while, those civilians would realize that there is a difference between warden and prisoner. Too bad no one seems to know that I only ravaged the village after being under the control of a Sharingan technique."**

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucer's at the information. "So you're not as evil as everyone says?"

**"If I was, you would not be alive. It is thanks to me inside your gut that you survived the majority of those beatings from the villagers. You did realize that your healing factor is abnormal."**

Naruto grinned, "Thanks a lot Kurama!" and added "What?" when met with silence.

**"You do realize that I am the reason you get beaten in the first place right?"** Kurama was confused, **"You are very strange."**

"Hey I take offence to that!" Naruto pointed accusingly at the fox.

Mito giggled, "Looks like you two will get along just fine. Despite not having any help, Naruto you turned out be a great jinchuriki."

"Hey Mito, since this is inside my mind, would I be able to change the scenery?" Naruto asked and Mito nodded.

So Naruto focused and the surroundings distorted into a grassy plain, the iron gates and seal transforming into a collar of sorts. The boy grinned at his success.

Both Mito and Kurama were surprised at the change. Seeing their expressions Naruto said, "Its thanks for keeping me alive, besides hundreds of years inside a cell has got to be boring as hell."

Kurama savored the feeling of grass under his paws and the breeze.

**"I considered attacking you, but I am glad I decided against it since you had no choice in the matter of housing me."**

"Meh, at least if you attacked it would les painful since it would probably be a one hit kill." Naruto said as Mito giggled.

"You are a definitely strange boy but I am glad that you have a new perspective on Kurama."

**"Kit, since you are now aware of me, we can talk through thought."**

"Kit?" Naruto parroted and Mito explained the meaning of the word.

"Hey! I am not little!" He yelled at the fox.

**"You are compared to me."**

The trio had some more conversation and it went pretty well. Naruto explained to the Kurama about what had happened with the civilian council. Kurama snorted and stated that the ignorance and stupidity of the masses had not changed.

**Flashback End**

Due to the sealing scroll fiasco, Naruto had learned Shadow Clone jutsu, gained information on his clan techniques and was now on good terms with Kurama. There was definitely an advantage to having a voice in our head that had centuries of knowledge.

Since he was the last Uzumaki, he would have to find his own way through life like his ancestors had before him. He surveyed his options: he could not reapply to the academy for obvious reasons, he had failed his first attempt and to further waste time and resources was out of the question for the village. Therefore, Naruto had to find some form of employment to support basic needs.

The village and council would celebrate their success for now, but the consequences of not allowing Naruto to become a ninja would have severe repercussions in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha: First Seal

Well, checked and suddenly I have more favorite/followers than any other story I have written so far… for my first chapter of this story… and after a couple of hours hours have passed…more than 100 views… (Read: extremely surprised at turn of events)

I am extremely thankful for the support and hope to fulfill reader's expectations.

**Bankai777**: *rubs head sheepishly* There are so many characters to keep track of… But since you mentioned it, ideas have invaded my mind and therefore, somehow I will try to incorporate these two in the story *nice person pose complete with dazzling smile*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the idea for this story, which belong to their respective authors.

Naruto Uzumaki wandered the streets of Konoha seeking stable employment since the loss of ninja status also meant that the Hokage was unable to help him in pretty much any way, shape or form. The devious civilian council had a number of ways to indirectly crush the boy since he was considered a piece of filth, a source of corruption that needed to be stamped out of their great village. However they had to tread lightly as the Hokage was very displeased (read: furious) with their actions, the civilian council shuddered to think what would happen if the Hokage found them out.

"I am in so much trouble." Naruto groaned and Kurama added his two-cents, **"It will only get worse kit."**

Naruto grumbled something about pessimistic foxes under his breath.

The truth of the matter was that unless he found a job soon, he would starve and die in an alleyway or be forced to leave the village altogether. This was in fact what the council had planned from the moment the supposed demon had been kicked out of the orphanage years ago.

The plan had been derailed when the Hokage stepped in but now everything was back at square one and the civilian council patted themselves on the back for depriving the boy any power at all as a ninja. The paranoia that had been sowed since the kyuubi's attack about a decade ago was sated with the fact that the plan was rolling along smoothly, all that was left was to do was wait.

Unfortunately, the council severely underestimated Naruto's determination, aided by the genes from both his mother and father. He was currently in dire economical straits, as being unable to attend the academy also meant that he received no funds.

"I don't really have too many options for a job…"

**"What about working at that ramen stand you always frequent?"**

"No, Ayame and Old man Teuchi are some of the few that treat me nicely, I can not risk their livelihood, but I refuse to give up. I will find a job by the end of the day!"

With newfound determination burning in his veins he set off to find a job. Very quickly, Naruto confirmed his scarce options; he could barely walk through the entrance before insults and the occasional object were thrown at him.

"Leave demon, we have nothing to sell to you!"

"Hire you? Fat change!"

"Get out before I make you!"

The shopkeepers did not even have to open their mouths; Naruto could see the blatant animosity in their eyes. After spending a couple hours wandering around unsuccessfully, he ended up in front of a weapons shop.

"Well I may not be ninja, but looking around for a few minutes would not hurt. Maybe I will find something I could wield as a mercenary or hunting for food." His thoughts buoyed, he entered the shop. In the end he would undoubtedly need a weapon of some sort and thankfully there were no laws that forbid a civilian from carrying one.

The last Uzumaki flitted around the shop and ended up browsing the sealing tags with increasing fascination.

'_Strange, I have a sense of deja-vu. It's like I've seen these symbols before.'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the shopkeeper walked over.

"Good day young man, would you like some assistance?"

Said young man was surprised and pleased that the man was at least indifferent to his presence in comparison to the other stores he had tried to enter. This allowed a heated discussion concerning sealing to occur soon after.

The owner of the shop was not a seal maker but had some knowledge of the art. It was in poor taste to supply ninja with fake tools or seal tags. A business needed trust and reputation to flourish; therefore the shopkeeper knew enough to be able to distinguish a genuine seal.

"Seals are like jutsu, only using fixed strokes with brush and ink to replace hand seals. It is extremely important that the proportions are correct for every stroke to make the seal effective. Similar to how ninja hand seals shape chakra for a jutsu to be successful." The man explained to Naruto.

"So based on what you said, sealing should be able to replicate or even replace hand seals."

The owner was baffled, "That is definitely true, why hasn't anyone else thought of it before?"

The idea seemed sound in theory and application but no satisfactory answer was conceived.

"Must be because people think 'why should one use sealing tags to do something a ninja can do without them'?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, deep in thought and responded.

"I can think of multiple scenarios where seals would be effective though. For example, an exhausted ninja would still be able put up a fight with strategic use of seals. Or one ninja could pull off multiple jutsu at the same time which would be impossible if they only relied on hand signs."

The man was impressed with Naruto's ideas and wondered what the young blond would think up next.

The shopkeeper had recognized the boy, as he was infamous in the village due to the numerous pranks he pulled. An ex-ninja he felt the boy's treatment by the council was injust and firmly believed that Konoha had lost a person with high potential. He was determined to help the boy in some way; the boy had made a good first impression.

Naruto was not considered a ninja but he knew what he was talking about when it came to seals so the man wanted to give the boy a chance.

He thought back to his younger days with his grandfather.

"Listen here Dustin, the Uzumaki's were a clan famous for their abilities in sealing. They had determination and with it, could pull of feats that could be considered miracles."

Dustin Higurashi, also Tenten's father had only met one Uzumaki in his life so far, the young boy that he was currently having a discussion with. He was amazed with the ideas for new seals that spewed from the boy's mind. They seemed plausible and useful but just had not been created yet. The feelings of interest and awe was also amplified as sealing was one of the lesser known techniques in the ninja world since the Uzumaki clan was gone along with their secrets.

Before he could continue the conversation, a voice was heard from the door.

"Father! I'm home! I passed the test to become a genin too!"

Naruto stiffened as he recognized the voice of a former classmate. Tenten had been in his class when he had attempted the academy graduation test. He fervently hoped that she was not too hostile towards him.

"Hey Tenten, congratulations I knew you could do it!" Dustin gave his daughter a hug as he said the words.

She wore her brown hair in the usual twin bun style with her chinese style clothing.

"Naruto? Didn't think I would meet you here."

"Hey Tenten-san." Naruto said in greeting and Tenten walked right up to his face.

"Don't call me –san, it makes me feel super old!"

"Uh okay then Tenten-chan?" He said warily, hoping that it would diffuse the situation. Tenten smiled and Naruto relaxed and backed away.

"So dad, what were you talking to Naruto about?"

Naruto was very glad that Tenten was like her father regarding him. She had been one of the neutral people in his class, he hadn't talked to her but she had not done anything to him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would want to make seals for me, provided that they work and are at a certain quality?"

Naruto thought back to when he first laid eyes on the seals, which seemed to spark a memory of a conversation with Mito. This occurred because the Uzumaki Clan Soul Seal was designed to transfer a large mass of information and techniques within a short time. The Uzumaki matriarch would pass on information in the span of minutes to hours depending on the mind in question. The seal acted similar to a dream in the sub-conscious since under normal circumstances, the brain was unable to assimilate the vast amount of knowledge.

Therefore the information was left in the sub-conscious to called upon later, stored like an archive that would be accessed when the receiver remembers something due to event trigger of some sort.

In this particular case, the sealing tags triggered information retrieval. Naruto would not be unable to access all the information at once, but slowly and gradually which also aided in the process of mastering sealing. The application also promoted the ideal of hard work since only those who actively seek knowledge would gain it.

"That sounds great! I was thinking of going into the business in the future."

The shopkeeper disappeared into a storeroom and reappeared with some sealing supplies.

"Here you go. I don't need any payment it is gift for you. Think of it as an investment for the future. I believe that you will be successful, besides my grandfather had told me stories about the great Uzumakis. Come by again and I will tell them to you."

Thanks to Dustin's words, Naruto received incentive to believe again as well as a supporting friend in him and his daughter.

"We'll give you supplies if you make the tags, deal?" The girl had asked.

Naruto nodded in agreement and exclaimed over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot, I will make sure to blow you two away!"

Dustin as his daughter shared a look, "I hope he meant that figuratively, he is making explosive tags after all."

"Tenten, is it true that Naruto was kicked out of the ninja program?"

Tenten nodded her head, "Yeah, he didn't manage to create a clone for the final test. Though I heard something about him beating up a chunin later that day."

The shopkeeper was positive that the civilian council was to blame for the turn of events. Fortunately, the council had no hold on him as his wares catered more towards ninja though he did have the occasional normal customer. His shop was one of few that were not fully controlled by either side whether ninja or civilian.

Naruto went into the forest near one of the training areas for some privacy and sat down.

"Okay so I need to start small."

**"No better place then explosive tags then."** Kurama added, the tags were simple and very commonly used by ninja.

"Okay, so take the brush, some ink and a tag. Draw some symbols in the correct order while channeling chakra. Well I have some chakra control from the academy, hopefully it is enough." Naruto prepared and carefully started to draw.

The symbols came to him rather naturally and after a few days and some test runs, which had hopefully been discreet, he returned to the shop to show Dustin and Tenten.

The two had accompanied Naruto to a training field for a live test of the completed product. The boy offered a tag to Tenten who placed the tag and moved a safe distance away before channeling chakra and activating it.

After the explosion, the dust cleared and the two's jaws dropped. The hole was twice as large compared to the firepower of a typical explosive tag.

Naruto faced with expressions that all but demanded some form of explanation spoke, "The tags that I made seem to be more durable and flexible."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "The size of the blast is dependent on the amount of chakra that is channeled into it. Once I used a shadow clone during a test run and accidently used too much, the clone got caught in the explosion."

He paused to look at the hole, "I think it was at least twice the size of that?"

More shocked silence followed for multiple reasons: one was the fact that the explosions could vary size in the first place and the second was that the blond could use shadow clones which were notorious for chakra usage.

"You must have ridiculous chakra reserves to use that jutsu." Dustin said and Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

Needless to say, the tags immediately went on sale and drew the interest of many ninja. There were a couple demonstrations for the more skeptical, but that tags were the real deal.

When the trio returned to the store after the first demo, Dustin took a closer look at the tag as saw that there was a label that appeared when chakra was added.

"Oh that's a method to hide the identity of the creator." Naruto explained as he pointed at the UZU marking.

"It also doubles as a way of proving that it is an authentic seal made by me." He pointed at himself in pride.

Tenten was very surprised at learning about a side of her classmate that she had never known. She also questioned the council's decision in forbidding the boy from becoming a ninja.

'_No doubt about it, that boy is definitely special. I bet my life on it._' Dustin thought as he watched the boy that would eventually shake the foundations of the elemental nations.


	3. Chapter 3 Omake: The Unbreakble Sunset

One evening Naruto was training as usual when he heard approaching footsteps. He stopped and leapt into the bushes for cover, not wanting to explain his presence to anyone.

Seconds later a green spandex clad duo entered the training area.

'_What are those two doing here?'_ Naruto thought, he did not know there names but the two were memorable due to matching clothes and thick eyebrows.

"My youthful student Lee, that was an extremely youthful display of your flames of youth! Your powers of youth have erupted forth!" The older of the duo proclaimed.

The younger, now known as Lee responded passionately with, "Thank you Guy-sensei! I will continue to fan my flames of youth to display the power of youth!"

"Yosh my youthful student, let us train our youthful selves together! I shall run around Konohana 300 times to start!" Guy-sensei fist pumped the air.

"Then I shall join you in your youthful endeavor sensei then run some more on my hands!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"**LEE**"

"**GUY-SENSEI**"

The two ninja embraced one another with a background of a breath-taking sunset complete with crashing waves.

Poor Naruto caught the full brunt of the image, which he later learned was named the Unbreakable Sunset Genjutsu.

The blond was knocked unconscious due to the display.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kurama was lounging on the grass when Naruto suddenly appeared. He was curled in a fetal position looking shell-shocked and muttering under his breath.

**"Kit…? What happened? Are you okay?"** Needless to say, the fox demon was very confused. This was the first time that he had seen his container in this state. He tried prodding the boy but he was unresponsive.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and decided to wait for Naruto to return to normal. It would take an hour in the mindscape, the equivalent of a couple of minutes in the real world before Naruto could retell what he had witnessed.

**"That sounded pretty rough. Kind of glad I am in here right now."** Kurama sweatdropped and patted the jinchuriki's back.

Naruto bounced back quickly and gave a smile that could have rivaled famed torture specialist Anko Mitarashi.

"What would happen if I captured the effect using a pair of henged shadow clones and a seal tag?"

Elsewhere, numerous people felt a chill go down their spines and had a suspicious feeling that somewhere; something horrible was about to be unleashed upon the world.


End file.
